Modeling with Horror
by Thalia-San
Summary: Senri Shiki is having horrifc dreams about his father as he leaves for a modeling job, Ichijo Takuma is told to escort him by his grandfather for some odd reason. Rated M for later chapters, there will be yaoi. A work by myself and my good friend Syd.


Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night, and most of the night class was in a classroom, listening to the dorm-leader, and pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran.

"Good evening everyone. As you all know, this is the last night of term before the winter break" he said, brushing a wisp of his dark hair out of his delicate features. "I regret to say that I have been called away on business, and from the distance that I am headed, I cannot remain in control of the night class during break. Ichijo-san. As vice president of the dorm, I would ask you to take charg, but I understand you also have previous plans?"

Takuma Ichijo was sitting casually, but with good posture, near kaname.

"That's true," he spoke up. "I will be accompanying my grandfather on a business trip."

"So, that brings me to the point at hand," Kaname spoke. "I would like to trust Kain-san, and Aido-san to keep an eye on things. Seiren, please keep tabs on everything too."

Hanabusa Aido looked hard at kaname.

"We won't let you down, kaname-sama," he said, with a wide smile.

"I don't doubt that you three can handle it," Kaname said, a cool smile on his face, "Of course, you won't be the only figures of authority." Everyone looked confused for a moment, before Kaname smirked a little, and said, "Kiryuu-san, and Cross-san will also be here to help keep the peace."

Siren sighed, "Why do we always wind end up babysitting the humans? Aido, you better not bite any of them this time."

Aido pouted, "I'll be fine Siren," he stuck his tongue out, "You just-"

"Both of you, be quiet," Ichijo jumped in. Then he changed the subject. "So, Ruka, what are you doing over the break?" She suddenly looked over, surprised, because she hadn't been listening.

"Oh, I think I'll visit my family. Maybe try a new shop that recently went up near home, and-" but she was interrupted by a graceful yawn, made by Senri Shiki. Looking a little cross, she asked, "Shiki, what could possibly occupy YOU for a week and a half? Inquiring minds want to know."

"I'll keep up my modeling work. I have an international tour planned. No biggie." He smiled gently, and attempted to go back to sleep.

'Well, I believe that's all I wanted to say." Kaname said, "Everyone, please have an enjoyable winter break."

After kaname was done, Ichijo spoke briefly to him, and then wandered to the almost-sleeping Shiki.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Ichijo said, "It doesn't look like you slept well today."

Shiki sat up.

"Well, I would have slept fine, if somebody," He glared toward Kain and Aido, "Hadn't been feeding extremely loudly in the room next to mine." Ichijo nodded, sympathetically. "I mean, I knoe Aido doesn't like the taste of those blood tablets," Shiki continued, "but not any less than the rest of us. And I know they're close, but cousins? That's a bit bizarre, don't you think?"

Ichijo just stared for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose," but the teacher was coming in for the start of class, so they all went to their seats, and class began.

A scream cut through the air, and Shiki ran towards it's source. His mansion loomed angrily above, as he shoved open the intricate doors, and saw a cloaked figure looming over his hysterical mother. He called out to her, and the figure turned to look at him.

"Hello Shiki. You grew up very cute, didn't you?" A deep, unforgettable voice sneered from behind a mask, "You will be very useful. I'm waiting."

"Shiki?" A kind voice woke the model, "Are you alright?" Ichijo stood above the waking vampire, along with Aido, Kain, Kaname, and Ruka.

"I'm fine," he replied. He was shaken, and the group could tell.

"You yelled your mother's name," Ruka said, fixing Shiki with a careful gaze.

"It's none of your concern." The model snapped back, standing, and gathering his things. Ruka shrugged, and walked off, Kaname in her wake.

"You should get to sleep earlier, then you won't have nightmares during class!" Aido giggled, earning him a nasty glare.

"Maybe I would, if you and Akatsuki hadn't decided to feed through the day." Ichijo couldn't help but be surprised at how bitter the, normally gentle, model was. Aido and Kain's faces went red simultaneously, and Shiki stalked out of the room, content with their embarrassment.

"I didn't think we were that loud," Kain muttered.

"Don't work, he'll be fine after a bit of sleep," Ichijo chimed in, wanting to lighten the mood. Both Kain and Aido jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"Right." Aido said, blushing deeper, and watching Ichijo walk over to Kaname.

The next day the Night dorm was in organized chaos, as everyone packed, said their goodbyes, and left. Finally, near six that night, only Aido, Kain, Ichijo, Seiren, and Kaname were left.

"Kaname-Sama!" Yuki called, giving him a bow as she approached.

"Come to see me off, Yuki? That's very kind of you." Kaname gave one of his rare smiles to the girl, and nodded to the fair ex-human behind her.

"Well that, and there was a message for Takuma Ichijo," She smiled back, and handed a piece of paper to the Vice President.

"Thank you Yuki," Ichijo read the note, frowning as he did.

"What is it, Takuma?" Kaname asked loosely, meaning not to pry.

"Oh, my grandfather changed where he wanted to meet. Now he wants to meet here, though I'm not sure why that is," The Vice President answered, still studying the note.

"Interesting," Kaname brushed the news off easily.

"When's he coming?" Kain asked, panicking slightly.

"Within a few minutes," Ichijo replied. Soon after a black limo pulled in front of the night class dorm, and the elder Ichijo stepped out. He scrutinized the building , before climbing up the steps, and knocking on the doors. It usually wasn't his custom to ask for entrance, especially not from his undeserving grandson. However, Kaname Kuran did have his grudging respect. The doors creaked open, revealing a group of seven. Four of them immediately bowed at his entrance.

"Good evening Ichio," the tauntingly silky voice of the pureblood cut into the old aristocrat.

"Kaname Kuran. I hope all is well," he said back, giving the slightest bow.

"It is," Kaname accepted the forced bow with a smirk, then followed the man's gaze to Yuki, and Zero, "Ah, This is Cross Yuki, Kiryuu Zero, our human guardians."

"I see. Where is my grandson?" The old voice made it's owner flinch in disgust.

"I'm here." The young Ichijo called, carrying a suitcase down the stairs to meet the old man. "Well, I'm off. See you all in a week and a half!" He smiled and waved to the six, before stepping out into the night.

"Have an enjoyable trip," Kaname nodded to them both, just catching the elder's glare as the door shut. Ichio turned and entered the limo, fixing the younger aristocrat with a calm gaze as they pulled away from the peaceful school.


End file.
